Shots of Heaven
by wonderdogs
Summary: When Lucy realises mixing vodka with a kiss couldn't go any better. —oneshot. nalu. lemon ensues.


"C'mon, Luce," Natsu's voice rang in her ear as she gently rubbed her aching temples. The soft persuasion in his voice was already beginning to suave her, and she felt herself swallow thickly the closer he approached, tense muscles, rigged with perfection inching closer and closer towards her.

She mentally shook the thought away, flustered as the brash dragon slayer waved the bottle of tempting vodka in front of her before pressing his head against her arm, as if to nudge her into submission against the alcoholic beverage.

"Pl_eeeease_!" He whined, this time falling into her lap, bottle of half-finished liquid splashing at the sudden movement, but nevertheless remaining tightly compacted in his large grasp.

Lucy sighed, still tinged with a faint blush at the extremely comforting, yet overly awkward contact Natsu currently gushed upon her.

"Natsu, it's getting late, and you know I'm not a heavy drinker." She lightly pushed against Natsu's head as a gesture for him to get off. He obliged with a pout. "Who do you think I am? Cana?" The blonde scoffed, memories bombarding her. The last time she and Cana had engaged in a not-so-serious drinking contest, she ended up with a severe hangover and face covered in some rather…erotic graffiti.

Definitely not something she wanted to comply with a second time round. And who _knows _what kind of graffiti _Natsu _was capable of.

The mere thought made her shudder.

"Come on, come on, come on, come o-"

"This is peer pressure, Natsu." Lucy grumbled towards him, arms crossed.

"What's that?"

Lucy mentally facepalmed. Of course the notorious dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel, didn't understand the hardships of society today. He's too Natsu for that.

Instead of going into detail about the topic, Lucy merely sighed. "Nevermind."

Natsu suddenly brightened at her words, confusing the blonde for a second. "So, you'll have another shot!?" He beamed, grinning ear-to-ear.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you promise to leave me, and my household in peace the second I do so?"

Natsu thought for a moment before nodding happily.

"Aye, sir!" He spoke, saluting her gruffly.

One sigh later and Lucy had her hand raised, shot glass held firmly in her slender fingers. As Natsu poured the clear, momentarily bubbly liquid into the small glass, she rose it to her lips, watching as Natsu repeated the action for himself.

"Ready?" he asked. Lucy nodded.

The two rose the glasses up, triggering the alcohol to simmer down their throats. Lucy bit her lips at the tangy taste, eyes closing and slightly watery as she breathed out.

Natsu on the other hand, swallowed with ease.

"_Woo!_" He laughed, tongue sliding over his dry bottom lip, an action Lucy found _incredibly _sexy. Wait, what?

Shaking off her uncharacteristically perverted thoughts, she placed the shot glass atop the bedside table before turning to face Natsu.

"Okay, so…you'll _leave _now?" Her voice, lower than usual, grumbled.

The aura surrounding the pair suddenly tensed, and everything felt serious. Natsu glanced down at his lap. Lucy noticed he was fiddling with his fingers, something he only did when he was _nervous_. Her eyebrows rose in slight suspicion as the dragon slayer didn't answer, but merely threw his legs over the side of her plump bed and stared down at her carpet, as if he was deep in thought. But that couldn't be right; since when did _Natsu _actually _think_?

"N-Natsu?"

The celestial wizard had _no _idea where that stutter had come from, but, as if without her own say, it managed to squeeze its way through her lips.

"There..." The minute's silence broke as Natsu spoke. "There's something, I've been wanting to try, Luce."

Before glancing over to Happy, as if to make sure the blue feline was sleeping peacefully, he turned to Lucy, his deep, forest-green eyes alit with an emotion Lucy had never seen before. At least, not in _his _eyes, so she wasn't able to identify it as easily as she normally would. But somehow, the look didn't cease how nervous it made her.

Slowly, almost wearily, Natsu leaned towards her, his muscular arms crawling towards her strangely flustered figure. His actions caused her to freeze over in overpowering shock and she could feel her cheeks spark a bright pink colour as his dry yet warm lips brushed tentatively against hers. His eyes refused to leave her full, pink lips, but he forced them away to stare into her wide, hazel-brown orbs before four soft words carefully sputtered from his shaky lips.

"Can I kiss you?"

Lucy could feel her heart do backflips in her chest, as if threatening to jump out. Her cheeks darkened by the second as the question stormed and threw all trains of thought in her mind out the window. She felt her breath quicken and her fingers tightly grip the satin sheets beneath her sweaty palms.

As if everything in Earthland became alit with light, Lucy felt the warmth of Natsu's lips gently press against her own, before slowly igniting into a passionate frenzy.

Shocked by his _own _actions, Natsu pulled himself back, covering his mouth with his knuckles. His eyes now _refusing _to meet her own. A dark blush softly greeted his cheeks and his eyes shut in a deep frown.

"_Shit_…" he cursed beneath his breath, looking down at his lap. "I'm sorry, Luce, I didn't mean to, I just—" He stopped himself halfway, regaining his shaky composure once more. "I'll go now."

As he prepared to hoist himself from the bed, taking with him the half-full bottles of vodka, a meek, fragile voice stopped him in his tracks.

"W-Wait!"

He turned to see Lucy's bright pink face, her pale, slender fingers clemently brushing against her now warmed lips.

"I-I liked it…" she stated nervously, her eyes wearily meeting Natsu's, whom had his wide in shock.

"You…You did?" He asked, unable to contain his surprise.

Lucy shut her eyes anxiously. "I-Idiot…you don't just l-leave a girl straight after you kiss her like that…"

Natsu found his place once more atop her bed, grinning boyishly down at her as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Luce! I didn't think you'd like it,"

As if on cue, and before the blonde could allow any more words to escape, Natsu leaned in, taking her lips against his. Once again he began his pace softly, before gradually working into a feverishly, _hot _make-out session.

Lucy couldn't even _begin _to describe the overwhelming sensation of his lips. She had never even_ kissed _a boy, but somehow she knew Natsu was doing it _just right_.

She couldn't help but softly moan as the pink-haired flame wielder tenderly nibbled her lower lip, beckoning her for entrance. Lucy, without a second delay, complied with his actions and Natsu thrusted his tongue into her mouth, waging a war of dominance against her own.

It was as if the curiosity of the kiss leaned against Lucy, causing her to easily replicate Natsu's smooth tongue movements. She applied that with what she had read in her cheap romance novels and melodramatic chick flicks. Those long hours spent reading and watching were finally paying off.

Suddenly, Natsu broke the kiss as the two of them gasped for air. He rested his forehead leniently against her own, his eyes gazing into hers and Lucy could've sworn her life had become a romance novel at that very instant.

"_Wow_…" Natsu chuckled deeply and Lucy couldn't help but melt at the tone of his voice. "That was better than I expected it to be."

"Y-Yeah…" Lucy smiled in agreement.

"But, I think we should stop." Natsu pulled back from Lucy, sparking confusion in the blonde stellar mage.

"Wha-What?" Lucy didn't want to stop. She _never _wanted to stop. The minute Natsu's lips left hers she felt empty, and she couldn't deny her growing crave to pull him back against her.

"If we go on," Natsu sighed. "I don't think…I'll be able to stop myself."

"That's fine!"

Lucy's outburst caused both of them to dive into shock, and she quickly covered her mouth with her palm. "I-I mean, it's okay if we continue…I, I don't mind at all." She smiled reassuringly at him, a gesture Natsu found was safe to perceive as being able to continue and without restraint, he leaped forward, his hands resting on both sides of Lucy's head, trapping her beneath him.

"Are you_ sure_?" He asked, wanting _full_, unjust reassurance of her consent.

Lucy shakily nodded, but no hesitation was shown in her eyes as she looked up at him, mesmerised by his well-structured face. His perfect jawline, his perfect lips, his perfect _everything_.

He leaned down as if to capture her lips once more, but Lucy was disappointed to feel no such warmth against her. Instead, she heard him whisper to her once more.

"Are you _positive_?"

Annoyed with his question, Lucy grabbed his cheeks and yanked him down to her eyes. "Natsu, I'm _sure_. I want this."

The reply made Natsu's skin burn and his mind race. He could feel his pants tighten by the second as Lucy shyly pressed her lips to his in another kiss. It didn't take him long to return the smooth mouth movements, nor did it take him long to find the hem of her white singlet. He picked at it with great need, craving the sight beneath it.

Lucy complied without hesitation, breaking away the kiss in an allowance for Natsu to pull the shirt over her head. She felt blood rush to her cheeks as her singlet was tossed to the floor. He had seen her breasts in many situations, particularly in the heat of battle (actions she found rather annoying), but never had she felt so nervous in front of him.

Her trembling arms shot up to shield her massive chest, causing Natsu to growl into her ear before gripping her wrists, gently but firmly, and removing her arms from view.

"It's okay, Luce."

"I, thi-this is so embarrassing."

"Don't worry," Natsu tentatively ushered her before he too removed his vest, giving Lucy an all-out view of his perfect, manly structure. He grinned playfully, "Now we're even!"

Lucy shyly smiled. "Bu-But, there's still this." She gestured to her bra and Natsu looked at it uncomfortably. Lucy felt her eyebrow twitch, her nervousness vanishing just at that second. "Don't tell me don't know what a bra is…"

"Uh," Natsu's hand rubbed the back of his neck.

Lucy mentally slapped herself. _Mood killer_.

A shock of bravery ignited inside her as she flicked the clips at the back effortlessly, causing the pink, lacy bra to fall down her arms and into her lap. Suddenly, shyness came rushing back to her and she felt herself reach up to shield her figure once more. But not before Natsu stopped her.

The heat in her cheeks only soared higher and higher as the warmth over the dragon slayer hit her like a tonne of bricks. He hungrily eyed her girlish appearance before tenderly pushing her back against the soft surface of her satin bed. She bit her lip, suppressing a moan as Natsu lightly rubbing her breast before leaning down to capture her nipple. The rosy bud hardened as his warm tongue caressed over it, softly sucking at it before releasing it with a silent pop.

Lucy shivered and writhed beneath his touch, her hands running through his pink locks as he worked at the other breast. However, he used his free hand to carefully knead her neglected breast, running warm, tentative circles around her baby-pink buds.

Lucy moaned as he increased his movements, softly stroking beneath the outline of her bust. Her hands found his hair again, and she softly pulled, her legs locking around his waist as she pulled him closer against her.

Natsu released her breast, before gazing up at her, his eyes full of hungry lust. His sharp grin made the blonde shiver.

"I like it when you pull my hair like that," He commented, fingers tracing soft circles against her stomach.

The stellar mages blushed darkly. "D-Dumby…" she replied flustered before suddenly being caught off guard as Natsu began leaving small, wet kisses down her pale stomach. Her eyes watered slightly as he returned to her neck, gently kissing her jawline before sucking on the soft flesh of her neck.

Lucy moaned loudly as he softly stroked her cheek, his hot kisses not leaving an inch of her nape untouched.

"You smell so _good_, Luce," he spoke, his voice shrouded in lust and a husky tone before he continued his invasion southwardly. "So, _so _good." He trailed another batch of warm kisses down her stomach before he reach her pants line.

Lucy timidly nodded her head in agreement to the question his eyes asked.

With her solid assurance intact, Natsu slowly shimmied her out of her pants and lacy pink panties, Lucy helping him through the process.

She covered her eyes embarrassingly as Natsu's clouded eyes stared at her most hidden part. "St-Stop staring, idiot!" she squeaked.

Without warning, Natsu pressed a soft kiss against her wet folds, his tongue rushing out to lick up a small drop of her nectar. The action caused Lucy to scream out in pleasure.

"_A-Ah! _N-Natsu, _ah!_"

He continued his soft licks, lapping up her juices without remorse. "You taste good, too, Luce. So _yummy_!"

"D-Don't say stuff li-like tha—_ah!_"

Her words were cut short as he, without hesitation, proceeded to lick her thoroughly. His tongue brushed softly on the inside, testing individual spots over her that affected her reactions the most. He dipped his tongue hungrily inside her before brushing his fingers over her clit, causing her to scream out as his finger worked against her most sensitive button. He rubbed gently at first, before steadily increasing his strokes earning a growing moan from her with each rub.

Coating his finger in her womanly fluids, he carefully tested her entrance, peeking up at her in a search for disagreement. Thankfully for him, Lucy showed no such emotion of regret and he mindfully pushed his finger inside her. Lucy moaned loudly, hands gripping the sheets around her as he allowed her to ease into the new sensation.

She rocked her hips. "Ke-Keep going, p-please!"

Natsu smirked. "As you wish," he replied, as his finger began pumping in and out of her. His pace was steady, gentle and teasing. He didn't want to hurt her, and made sure he wasn't through the reactions of her face.

Lucy bit down hard on her lip as her hands continued their light tugging at Natsu's pink locks. She wanted desperately to reach over to her right and grab the lone pillow that sat beside her; it seemed more appropriate considering the fact she was pulling on his hair.

Her blush darkened by the second as Natsu began to pick up his speed, smirking smugly as his tongue flicked the sensitive nob of her nether region, causing her nibble at her lip harder than before in a failing attempt to simmer the mind-blowing pleasure rummaging through her. In _no way _did she want to awaken her entire street to the sound of her cries, who _knows _what kind of strife she'd get into with the landlady.

The thought alone was brushed carelessly to the back of her mind as Natsu's finger suddenly hit a spot inside her. She could feel a proud smile grow on his face as he continued to press gently against it.

"_Ah! _N-Nats—" Her words were cut short as his finger curled upward, rubbing the soft, velvety roof of her southern region. "Ri-..! _Right there_!" She urged, as her body all of a sudden controlled her every move, and began rocking her hips in time to meet his teasing fingertips.

However, much to her dismay, Natsu gently held her hips down. She peeked through her teary eyelids and down at the smirking dragon slayer. The erotic view made her body shiver and her mind race.

"What is it, Luce?" he questioned, almost _painfully _teasingly. Lucy noticed he had stopped his activities; it wasn't hard to miss, after all.

"T-Touch me there again," she panted, her breath slowly regenerating as Natsu's movement had come to an annoying stop.

"Where, Luce?"

Lucy's eyebrows knitted into a soft frown. "You—You know wh-where!" she moaned as her attempts at hip-writhing were driven to an unfortunate halt as Natsu's strong hands held her down with ease.

"Hm~" he hummed, tongue darting across her clit in an unsuspecting motion, causing the blonde to cry out.

"_A_-_Ah!_" She mewled. "Th-_there_!"

Natsu released a throaty chuckle, a sound sexy enough to send more shivers racing through her. "I need you to be specific, Luce," he told her, as his finger remained excruciatingly still inside her.

"P-P_lease_…touch m-my…" her words came out in soft gasps. "…touch my pu..._touch my pussy. _Please, Natsu!"

Lucy wanted to slap herself there and then as the bold words dripped from her lips.

"As you wish." Natsu chided, as his finger began pumping in and out of her at a delicately gratifying pace, each time pushing on the fragile spot inside. Lucy could feel herself being pushed to the edge. Her body began trembling, her hazel eyes, clouded with lust rolled back as her stomach did unmatchable flips. Black dots were all of sudden beginning to shroud her mind, darkening everything around her until all she could feel, all she could _see _was Natsu.

Then everything stopped. Every sense came to an unappealing stop, as Natsu's finger left her dripping entrance.

Barely capable to form words, she managed to usher out, "W-W-Why did you...s-stop?"

An ear-to-ear grin of triumph squirmed its way onto Natsu's face, baring his sharp fangs. "Because, you're gonna like _this _even more."

As Natsu's sexily crawled up to her, his muscles tensing and relaxing with each stride his arms took towards her. She knew, all too well, what was coming next. As the dragon slayer glanced between her cloudy eyes and their completely bare nether regions, Lucy could feel the hot air of his fiery breath brush against her face. His breath smelt like soft vodka, and the lime flavour that ensued bombarded her senses.

His hand softly stroked her crimson cheeks, his thumb gently outlining her dry, sensitive lips before he leant down, capturing her in another kiss. His tongue searched furiously through her mouth, battling her own tongue. Their lips met together, creating a mess of sloppy sounds before he broke the contact, his lips continuing the attack along her jawline and down her neck. Lucy felt her breaths come out short and soft, delicate moans escape her lips. Each nibble he made in certain areas of her neck made her hands shoot up to carefully play with his rosy locks. She could feel his hips leisurely bucking against her own, and the sensation of Natsu's rock-hard manhood against her wet lips.

His lips left her neck, his head raising to give him a good look of her teary eyes. The sight alone made him growl in possessiveness as his rough fingers clenched at her sides, holding her hips in place before digging lightly into her flesh. It wasn't a dangerous act, merely one of a possessive nature. She was his now, he wanted _everyone _to know that.

Lucy cringed slightly at the sudden feeling of Natsu pushing the tip of his manhood between her soft, pink folds. "Are you ready?" he asked her, his eyes full of passion as he gazed between each of hers.

Lucy nodded. "Yes." Never had she been so sure about something.

At a slow, gentle rate, Natsu pushed his hard head inside Lucy, his teeth clenching as her velvet walls instantly clenched around him. Lucy cried out in slight pain as he pushed halfway in before calming himself, allowing her to adjust to his size.

"You…You okay?" he asked worriedly, afraid he was going to hurt her.

Lucy nodded in reassurance, smiling up at him as her fingers pressed into his back, scratching at his solid muscles as he pushed further inside her.

Her ears rung as an animalistic growl churned from his lips. The friction of Lucy's walls pressing in on him was possibly the best thing he had _ever _felt!

"Ah!" Lucy softly muttered in pain as Natsu began moving.

"S-Sorry!" he apologised quickly, stopping his movements. He adjusted the grip he had on her, placing a hand beside her head and the other against her sweaty cheek. "Here, I won't move," he informed her with a smile. "Relax. Adjust to it."

Lucy breathed outward, her inner-walls loosening, much to her relief. Natsu missed the agonisingly pleasurable feeling, but knowing it would cause her less pain made him brush the thoughts away.

"O-Okay," Lucy smiled, her voice cracking slightly. "I'm okay now…you can move."

And he did.

Natsu's comfortable pace exerted loud moans from the Heartfilia below him, and he too could feel a strong wave of pleasure beginning to bubble up inside him, gradually causing him to move faster.

Lucy's arms quickly wrapped around Natsu waist, her long, slender fingers digging into the crevices of his back as her nails left soft skin piercing across him. Her actions caused Natsu to growl deeply in a tone of clouded lust against her ear, drinking in her moans as every thrust met her own grinding in a steamy collaboration.

"I-It's so g-good!" She moaned loudly her chest arching up as Natsu gripped her sides tightly, increasing the speed of his timely motions. Her comment caused him to grin sexily as he rose his head to pierce her shrouded eyes with his own stare.

"Y-Yeah…" he agreed, his voice exerting a throaty groan as he could feel himself being forced closer and closer to the edge.

Lucy mewled loudly as he pounded deeper inside her, leaning back as he hoisted her pale leg over his shoulder, granting him easier access. The new position caught Lucy off guard, but the unfelt feelings that followed as his member pressed further and further within her caused her to writhe in pleasure, screams of overwhelming bliss following.

The tempting view beneath the dragonslayer only made him move faster, his hips bucking roughly as Lucy willingly attempted to meet his. His teeth gritted as he leaned back down against her, his hand softly caressing her breasts before he silenced her whimpers with a burning kiss.

"Cum for me, Luce…" he growled huskily against her lips. The words alone were enough to send violent tremors down her body. Her legs ached and her muscles tensed violently as the last few rhythmic thrusts timely met Natsu's bucking.

As the black dots once again clouded her vision, Natsu felt her inner-walls clench tightly down on him, the action enough to send him into pure bliss as he hurriedly pulled out of her. Thick, white liquid shot out of him, splaying across Lucy's rising stomach as she found herself panting for breath. Natsu collapsed on top of the blonde, however remaining careful enough to crush her with his weight. He fell softly to her side, wrapping his muscular arm around her shoulders and edging her closer.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy whispered, smiling softly as he watery eyes gazed into his. Her slender fingers traced the chapped edges of Natsu's lips before he swiped his tongue across and grinned.

"That was great, hey Luce?"

Slowly, Natsu held her closer, the action causing Lucy to blush as their bodies were pressed tightly together.

"C'mon, you're not _seriously _embarrassed. Especially after what we just done." He finished with a chuckle.

Lucy was _going _to hit him, however the sleepiness that followed caused her to reconsider.

"Ne, Luce…"

The blonde's thick lashes rose as her hazel eyes once again met those of Natsu's.

"I really, really lov-"

"I'VE SEEN HELL."

The shrieking voice that followed caused the couple to shoot out of their comfortable position. Instantly their bulging eyes were greeted by Happy's. The blue feline looked absolutely disgusted, shielding his big orbs from the scene.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKEY, NATSU!?"

"Happy!? You're here!?" Both Lucy and Natsu shouted simultaneously.

"Wow, so blinded by your nudist selves that you were too nude to notice I was here!" He shouted, eyes still averted from the sight.

"AND GET SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Lucy, despite her flushed self, couldn't control the endless laughter that followed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end notes: **woah. i have _no _idea. xD

I'm SO sorry if there's any OOC-ness. I'll be going on holidays soon and considering everything's been _hectic _lately, I haven't exactly had time to edit this properly, but I'll get around to it.

The extent of sheer awkwardness and pain I went through to write this shit, and when my fucking BROTHERS came in my damn room, I had to close outta the damn document and shit.

They. Thought. I. Was. Watching. **PORN.**

And things were awkward enough, even when I was fucking alone. Had my cat starin' at me and shit. Judging me like the judgemental douche he is. Still love 'im tho. ;v;

ANYWAY, this is my first "official" lemon, so please take it easy on your girl. c':


End file.
